We Can Make The Difference
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Will is a Werewolf and Matt is a Vampire but the werewolves are meant to stay away but when Will falls for Matt, will they beable to stay together or will they be split up.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: History of Two Clans**

In a big forest to the right of the town in the outskirts is a clan of werewolves. Will, a five year old werewolf, is sleeping soundly in her bed and then her mother came in and woke her up. For once, Will was ok with being woken up because today is the day that she gets to learn about creatures other then herself. The main and really only one that werewolves learn about are vampires. To them they are nothing more then killers which of course Will knows nothing about. Will knew that they are considered the enemy but she didn't know why and so that makes today extra special for her.

Will happily jumped out of bed and completely ignored her mother who was trying to give her breakfast. Before Susan knew, her daughter was out the door and on her way to school. Susan had to laugh at her daughter as she had never wanted to go to school before. Of course after today, the lesson would change everything for Will. Today Will would find out not only about vampires but how to hunt as well which means that she no longer got food that didn't look like a human.

Will quickly ran to school in order to learn more about vampires and why they are hated so much among her clan and other werewolves. Will got there early and sat down on the ground happily. After about five minutes, her good friend Hay Lin came by and sat down next to her. "Hi Hay Lin, you excited for today."

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to learn more about these enemies of ours. I also want to know why we are enemies." Hay Lin said with a big smile on her face but noticed Will get a look of wonder. Will had never really thought about why they are enemies; she just knows that they are. Now Will got so excited that she couldn't sit still and Hay Lin noticed this. "Ok calm down already." Hay Lin said putting a hand on her excited friends shoulder. Will stopped moving and waited for the teacher to arrive.

After about another agonizing five minutes for the two; the teacher finally walked in. All the kids started jumping up and down out of excitement. "Ok class, today we will talk about our vampire enemies that I know you're all excited to hear about." Their teacher said and then went right into explaining. "It began long before any of us were around. Back then vampires and werewolves were great friends and then a vampire stole from one of our kind with the help of many others. They took our most precious artifact that is now locked away and entrusted to the queen and queen only. After our artifact was stolen, we asked for it back but they refused to give it back and so the queen of their time announced a war on the vampires. These vampires killed many of us and we tried to just knock them out but they are ruthless and brutally killed many of our kind. We had decided to fight back and we won with the help of the queen and we took back our artifact. Our alliance with each other was then broken and we no longer make contact with them and if needed, we will attack to protect ourselves."

All the kids looked in awe and then Will asked a question that all the kids were wondering. "Sir, what is so special about this artifact. Why is it so important to us?" Will asked.

"Very good question young one. You see, this artifact is what will help keep us in the form of a human so that we can roam the streets carefree if we wish. It also keeps us from being killed easily which is why our kind died so easily during the war. Without it, we can't regenerate and with a single bullet, we can be killed instead of just weakened. Without that artifact, we may not have lived this long." After some more lessons, they went to go learn how to hunt.

On the left side of the town lives a clan of vampires who at this time are also being taught but they are learning about werewolves. Five year old Matt is there next to his good friend Eric. "So Eric, what do we do? I mean we have always been told that werewolves hate us but we were never told why and now they decide to tell us today. I guess my question wasn't correct but you know what I mean." Matt nodded wondering why they have been hated for so long.

"I don't know man but I can't wait to know what is up with them. What did we ever do to them." Eric knew the answer would be answered soon enough but he is just too excited. Just then Dean Collins walked into the circle. 'Finally.' Eric thought as the teacher sat down.

"It's time to tell you about the werewolves so lets get started." Dean said as he sat down. "We used to be good friends with the werewolves and then some cruel vampires stole there artifact. It let's them be free to walk around in public but only if in their possession. It also keeps them from dieing easily. It is true that they are very powerful but only in strength. Now when a few evil vampires stole it from them, they will say that they asked for it back when in reality, they outright attacked us. Unfortunately we had to fight back and we killed many as much as we didn't want to. The reason for it is so that we wouldn't make things any worse then they already were but we also had to defend ourselves and so we did kill many of them. After a long while of battling, their queen came in and killed many of us and took the artifact back. We have made a few werewolf friends as you know but most are too stubborn to listen to us." Dean said sadly. After a few questions it was time to learn some powers.

"I can't believe one of our kind would do that to a friend." Matt said depressed and then three girls walked over.

"Ok everyone, today we start you learning your vampire powers. There are skill levels which are determined by you and your ability to learn the others. I will start you all off with a fairly easy level one skill. It is called seduction which is only to be used to lure animals to you so that you may easily eat. Now with some skills, there are levels to them but we won't need to go any higher then level one skill. The higher you go in this skill level, the harder it is for it to be broken so you must also be close enough to the animal. This ability will only be necessary until you learn the extreme speed ability." Dean then explained how to use the ability that would be necessary for them to hunt. Matt of course learned very quickly how to do this ability as he practiced on a cat that would soon be lunch for him.

"I'm so ready to learn something harder then this." Matt sighed to himself but decided not to get too cocky about this being easy for him. He looked around and found that the next best people in the class are of course Irma, Cornelia, Taranee, and his friend Eric. It is no surprise to him since his friends are in much higher ranks then the others. They had all been helped a little bit on these things before they actually started school but were warned not to use there abilities before everyone else. Their families insist that it is only fair to the other children. Matt didn't care except that he really wanted to continue but knew that it would be wrong and kept cool.

After everyone had finally finished up with their training, Dean made an announcement. "Ok everyone, whoever couldn't do this ability today can practice at home with their parents. Those that couldn't do it; don't worry; things like this can take weeks for some and a day for others for multiple reasons. For those that had pulled off this level one skill, you no longer need your parents to bring food home for you. Also you will be practicing a new level one skill tomorrow. You may all leave now and good job everyone." Dean said happy with his students. Matt and his friends all decided to go and play for a while.

Will and her friends, Hay Lin, Caleb, Nigel, and Martin had all done very well with hunting. All but Martin are close with there young queen and decided to go and visit, all but Will did anyway. Will decided to head home and think about some things. 'It just doesn't make much sense to me, if the vampires are the killers then why are we practicing to kill humans. Doesn't that make us killers as well?' For such young mind, Will is very intelligent but then she is the only one that would think up questions like these.

Both clans may be young but they are all very clever at very young ages. Their brains grow faster then their bodies do and so it is normal for people of this age to think up such questions.

**A/N: Please review and thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2 The Warning**

The next day, Will slowly got out of bed being incased in thoughts from yesterday. Will just couldn't figure it, if they killed and so do vampires, that would make them both killers. Now she knew for sure that vampires are corrupters; how could they not when they can control minds. Now she didn't know much about them yet exactly but her mother has told her of stories where vampires would take control of minds. Though one thing she didn't understand was why her father looked hurt by these stories. Though she wasn't sure if it was just him trying to keep his anger down or if he was really hurt by them. Will has so many questions and yet she hasn't a single answer and so she hopped to be able to get some at school today. Will walked downstairs still thinking and not really paying attention to where she was going. Will made it downstairs and then bumped into someone. Will looked up and smiled sheepishly at her father who is now helping Will off the ground. "Sorry dad, I have a lot on my mind right now."

"That's ok Will, go in and get breakfast." Tony Vandom said giving his daughter a small push.

Will sat down at the table and started eating once again consumed in her thoughts. By the time she snapped out of her thoughts, she found herself at the school standing right next to Hay Lin who at this point is waving her hand in front of Will's face. "Wow Will; you're really out of it today, what's up?" Hay Lin asked cheerfully.

"Oh, I just have a lot of questions that I hope will be answered today." The two sat down next to each other and waited for the teacher to arrive. Then Hay Lin said something that Will missed. "What was that Hay Lin?" Will asked rubbing the back of her neck.

"I just asked what you think of having to feed yourself now." Hay Lin just smiled at her very dazed out friend.

"I don't mind feeding myself but I don't like the fact that we have to kill people." Will said louder then she had thought and just as the teacher walked in.

"Well Will, most do have a hard time adjusting to that but you'll get used to it soon enough." The teacher smiled at his class. "Ok everyone; we will be talking more about vampires today since we didn't have the time yesterday. First we'll speak of their different powers and the level of their skills." The students all looked up front confused at what their teacher meant. He caught onto this and answered the unasked questions. "Each vampire learns abilities in which some of the powers have levels to them. Then there are levels in which vampires must complete certain abilities in order to use the higher level ones. Like werewolves, they start their training at age five or six. They each have natural abilities and unnatural abilities. The natural abilities are ones that ever vampire can learn easily for they already have the ability but they don't know how to use it yet. One of these abilities are fangs which are very tiny on a five year old vampire. So they must learn how to make their fangs grow in order to get more blood out of their victim. You see, if they were to have small fangs their whole life, they would eventually die because they can't feed well enough." The teacher stopped to hear the children making noises. After they stopped, he continued with his lesson. "Now the unnatural abilities are much harder to learn because they don't already know them. Before I mention any abilities now, who can tell me what some natural abilities are that I haven't mentioned already.

Then one boy with orange hair raised his hand and the teacher called on him. "How about sucking blood." The orange haired boy said.

"Well Uriah, that is something that they already know from birth but in a way it can also be a natural ability. What we call that though is a must have which just means that they can't live without it. That's very good though Uriah, anyone else?" The teacher asked.

Will raised her hand and was then called on to answer. "I actually have a question; do they have claws or is that just something that has been made up?" Will asked only hearing about those types of things.

"Well Will, that is not only true but it is also a natural ability that they have. Vampires need to learn to grow and shrink their claws when needed so that they can defend themselves but also keep themselves from hurting allies. Very good question and answer, impressive." He complimented and then continued on with his next question. "Without telling anyone, who here can name an unnatural ability?"

Hay Lin immediately raised her hand and called on. "Mind control." Hay Lin said cheerily.

"Very good Hay Lin, not many know that." The teacher said and then decided to continue. "That class is a high level ability that most vampires won't learn for years. Now another ability is seduction to bring their enemies into a trap."

Will raised her hand confused and was then called on. "Sir, isn't Mind control and seduction the same thing."

The teacher gave off a small laugh and then answered. "Many think that they are the same thing so I'm glad that you asked. You see, seduction is strictly for luring their pray to them while mind control can do that but it also can be used to turn an enemy against themselves. It's a defensive and offensive ability while seduction is more of a movement and offensive. We will talk about those things later though."

Matt had just woken up and headed straight for school after grabbing a quick bite to eat. (No pun intended) Matt arrived at school shortly before his friends arrived. Dean walked into the room and sat down waiting for everyone to settle. "Ok everyone, we are going to start some more training but first; how have the rest of you do that couldn't do it yesterday?" All but a few said that they had finally done the seduction ability which got a nod from Dean. "Ok everyone, all of you that haven't got it down yet, don't worry but I will ask you to try while we move onto the next ability." Dean then showed his fangs to everyone and then closed his mouth. "Today we will be working on making our fangs grow."

As Dean explained what to do, Matt sat there talking. "Hey Eric, you ready to get your fangs today?"

"You bet I am Matt and I'm totally going to beat you in getting them first." Eric challenged.

"You're on Eric." The girls stared the two and rolled their eyes.

"What is up with boys and competition? I swear it's like this all the time when something comes up." Cornelia whined.

"Stop whining Cornelia, there just boys doing there own thing." Taranee said clearly annoyed with her friends complaining.

Dean was just about to tell them to get started when Matt's father walked in. Dean turned to the king and bowed. "Hello your highness, what may I do for you?"

"Dean, your to political, anyway, I came to talk to you about something." Matt's father pulled him aside and whispered to him. "I want to take Matt and his friends to the castle and train them there. I need them to train quickly and that is something they can do but not while everyone here is going at the same speed."

"Unfortunately I can't go to fast or the few kids that are having struggles enough as it is won't be able to catch up." Dean said telling the king the rules of the school.

"That is why I want them to come with me to the castle. I can train them with increasing speed that the others can't. They are to be warriors in case the werewolves attack. The warriors we have now aren't enough and I fear an attack. So if you will Dean." Matt's father explained.

Dean bowed and then looked over to Matt and his friends. "Matt, Eric, Cornelia, Irma, and Taranee, please go with the king to the castle. He has some special training for you."

The three looked at each other and then walked up. "Dad, what is it?" Matt asked.

"I will explain on the way, now let's go everyone. Matt's father said and then led them out of the room. By the time that they had reached the castle, everything had been explained.

"Father, what makes you believe there to be an attack on us." Matt asked confused.

"Matt, while I was with Mr. Vandom a few days ago, he had told me that they are training the young ones. Normally that wouldn't be a problem but there is a secret army of werewolves that the queen doesn't know about that plans on attacking using some fresh werewolves that have recently learned everything. They want some fresh minds to work with. So I need the best of the best to help to defend." His father said.

"I don't understand, why can't Mr. Vandom just tell the queen?" Matt asked once again confused.

"He would like to but he is apart of that army that was originally used to defend, not attack and if he were to tell the queen, he could lose his life. He found out that the queen was never supposed to know so that she couldn't stop them. The only reason he told me was because he got lucky and I hope that he still is. If anyone found out that he told, he would be in trouble. Now begin with your fangs." The group quit asking questions and began practicing their abilities. 'I hope that it may take at least thirty years to fully prepare them but my fear is that it may only take twenty five. If they pull it off, these kids won't have the ability to fight well enough against many werewolves." He then looked over at the kids working as hard as they can to perfect themselves.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please review. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Our Fathers Are Gone**

That day after school, Hay Lin and Will went off to play for a while. The thing that they enjoyed most was tag which is technically something most kids that age do enjoy. They not only played the game for fun but it also helped the two gain speed. Now, being werewolves, they climbed trees while trying to avoid the other. This helped them with their strength which is something that all werewolves needed to work on. Will had been claimed to be it and started chasing Hay Lin around trees and up and down them. She had always been faster then Hay Lin but was never good at making sharp turns like her and so trying to catch someone that made a sharp turn as soon as she got near is very difficult. Will sat down worn out from chasing her best friend everywhere. Hay Lin walked over to Will seeing her breathing hard. "Hey Will, you ok." Hay Lin asked walking up next to Will.

"Yeah Hay Lin, I'm just fine." Will then jumped up off the ground and tagged Hay Lin and then backed off from her. "You know Hay Lin, you should be more careful with me you know." Will teased her best friend.

"I can't believe that you got me again with a trick. It's so infuriating to be caught by a trick like that, I should know better. You never even called time out or anything; I should have seen that coming." Hay Lin criticized herself for falling for another of Wills tricks.

Hay Lin was just about to go chase Will when Susan called out. "Will, go grab yourself something to eat and then come home ok?" Susan yelled out to her daughter.

Will sighed and then answered. "Ok mom." Will then turned to Hay Lin. "Hay Lin, could you help me?"

"You know I will, let's go." Hay Lin then grabbed Wills arm and dragged her into the town. "Will, you sat here and I'll grab you some dinner ok." Hay Lin then ran off leaving Will to think like every other night. Hay Lin ran into the town and found a small child and she went to grab the child but then someone ran into her.

"Watch it kid." The boy yelled and then pushed her over.

This made Hay Lin forget the small child completely and aimed for the bully of a kid. Hay Lin looked to see if anyone was around and then ran at the kid. She saw the kid turn around and just stood there laughing at Hay Lin. Hay Lin jumped into the air incredibly high which startled the kid. She tackled him to the ground and before a noise could be made, she snapped his neck. Hay Lin picked up the body and then dragged him back to Will with ease. She dropped him at Wills feet making her shudder. "There you go Will; I'll share him with you if you want."

Will looked at the kid and guilt shot up her. She had lost her appetite completely. "You know what Hay Lin, you can have him yourself, I just can't eat human anymore. Every time I do, I feel sick to my stomach and I can't do that anymore." Will then ran home leaving Hay Lin with a dead body in front of her. Will walked into her home and went and sat down on her bed.

Susan walked over to her daughter and frowned seeing the sad face on Will. "Hey honey, what's wrong?"

"Let's just drop it ok." Susan backed off and left Will to be alone. Will laid down and then felt something lumpy under her. Will sat up and looked under some branches that are on her bed that weren't their before. She found a small lamb and a note.

Dear Will,

I know you've been having a hard time eating people as do I and so here is a small lamb for you if you haven't eaten all ready.

Love you,

Tony Vandom

Will was shocked by this but also happy to know her father is the same way as she is.

Matt went over to the field after school to grab himself something to eat. When he got there, he found Mr. Vandom there eating and then ran over to him to say hi. "Mr. Vandom, it's good to see you." Matt yelled over to the man.

"Hello Matt, how are you?" Mr. Vandom asked and then went back to eating.

"I'm ok but I have to know something, when do you plan on bringing you daughter here?" Matt asked knowing what his fathers friend plans on doing.

"I'm not sure Matt, I plan on doing it soon but I'm not sure when. I know you want to meet her and I'm sure she'll want to meet you. Will and I are very much alike and so I know she won't have a problem with it. Anyway, I must get going so that I can get a lamb to Will before she gets home." Then Mr. Vandom then ran off and grabbed a small lamb for his daughter and then ran off.

The next day, Will got up and rushed to school to talk to Hay Lin. When she got there, she found her sitting down next to the others. "Hay Lin, I need to talk to you alone." Hay Lin nodded and then walked over to Will. "I just found out that my father doesn't eat people either." Will whispered.

"That's great Will; you have someone to back you up." The two went back to their seats and sat down.

With Matt, he and his friends have already started practicing level three abilities. His father walked over to them and smiled. "Ok, today I want you rest. I'm off to talk to Mr. Vandom. He then ran off to meet his good friend.

In a far off place, a single vampire ran out of a castle and rushed away. He spent six hours running with his super speed and finally reached his target. He ran over and pushed Mr. Olson out of the way and killed Mr. Vandom. The king looked over and found him there. He grabbed the man by the neck and pushed him up against a wall. "Frost, you little weasel, you will go tell the werewolves what you did." Frost just laughed at the king. "You'll tell them." Then frost drove his claws into the kings stomach and the king grabbed frosts head, twisted it, and shoved his head down into his body. The two fell to the floor and Matt saw this and ran over to his father. "Matt, you're king now. Frost he" He then fell down dead and then Will came around the corner.

Will found her father on the ground and a dead vampire next to him. Then she found a small vampire on top of the bigger one crying. Will ran over to her father and laid on top of him. She looked angrily at the smaller vampire and then saw him look at her. His face had an apologetic look to it and they stared into each others eyes. Then the vampire got up and left. 'He seemed, I don't know.' Then she saw another vampire but without a head. 'What happened?'

**A/N: Sorry I didn't have much on Matt this time. Please review and thanks for the reviews. I hoped you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Meeting Finally**

**Sixteen years later**

Matt got out of bed and headed to the throne room in the castle and sat down on his throne. 'Dad, how do you do this and still have time?' Matt thought back to what happened after his father's death. Everyone grew nervous except for a few certain children. Matt hadn't any idea on what to do except run into the throne room and hide. His friends had followed him and protected him from any one that came in. Not everyone had fully calmed down since the incident and Matt, though he has figured out so much, is still unsure of what to do. After having some time to think, Eric walked in. "Hi Eric, how are things going?"

"Everyone's ok Matt, everyone but you any way. The reason for me coming here was to talk to you about that girl that your father's friend said would come by sometime. Someone needs to go find her Matt and that someone is you." Eric stood there with his arms folded.

"You know I can't leave Eric and even if I could, I can't possibly fight the werewolves alone just to find one girl. I realize that I saw her once but then again, that was only an assumption. That girl that I saw sixteen years ago could have been another daughter and besides, she didn't look to happy with me." Matt tried to come up with something that would end the conversation but it went unsuccessful.

"You know that that was the daughter Matt. He only had one remember?" Eric smiled seeing his friend lower his head. "Matt, all we need is this one chance and everything could turn around for us. Tony's friends wouldn't have it and now we have the chance with his daughter and her friends but we can't get the chance if you don't do something. You're the only one that can Matt. Just think about ok." Then Eric left the room.

'I've got to clear my head.' Matt thought and then ran out of the room and into a lonely area to find a girl crying by the small pond.

Will woke up and then met with her mother. She didn't say anything and just waved and left. When she did, she bumped into Hay Lin. "Hi Hay Lin, what's going on?" Will said in her dead tone that she grew into using after her fathers death.

"Will, I'm worried about you, all you do is cry all day and you're not even somewhat cheery anymore." Hay Lin knew she had said something wrong when Will turned to her angrily.

"Sorry that I can't be like you Hay Lin, always cheery and happy but I can't get over my fathers death ok. He was the only one that really understood me and now he is gone." Will yelled scratching her throat.

"I'm not saying to forget him Will but it's been sixteen years. It would be nice to have you back to normal and actually talking to people." Hay Lin gently said back to her long time friend.

Will then pushed Hay Lin and ran by her. Will ran through the woods and finally made it to her favorite spot. This was the one spot that her father had shown her to get away to if she needed. She sat there for an hour or two and then heard a voice. She ignored it and just kept crying until someone touched her shoulder. Will jumped up and turned to yell and then got a familiar scent. "Back off blood sucker, I'm in no mood to fight." Will then saw him turn around. "Turn and look at me." Will demanded.

Earlier, Hay Lin had came by and hid behind a tree so as not to be seen. After seeing a vampire walk over to Will, she thought about helping her but knew that she could handle it and so she stood back and watched. She couldn't hear a word of what they are saying though.

"Sorry but if I were to do that, I could very easily be accused of trying to use my powers on you." Matt said not looking at the girl.

"How do I know that you're not playing mind games with me now huh?" Will shot back scratching her voice more.

Matt then answered her question. "Because, we have no power over anyone unless we look at each other."

Will cringed back for a moment; she had never been taught that before. Will recovered from what she had heard. "Just get out of here, you shouldn't even know about this place. My father showed this place to me."

Matt then decided to turn around cautiously. The two looked at each other studying each other. Then they both noticed something and said. "It's you."

"You're the kid that looked oddly at me." Will said in shock.

"You're Tony Vandom's daughter; you're Will Vandom aren't you?" Matt asked already knowing.

"How do you know me and my father?" Will then got into an offensive stance.

"My father was friends with him and then a no good vampire named Frost killed him and your father." Matt said stomping his foot into the ground.

Will wanted to call him a liar but how could she if he knew about her father. Sure, they looked each other in the eyes but he wasn't even trying to read her mind. She knew that for a fact. "Who is this frost?"

"Frost is part of an evil empire that hated my father for his good side. These vampires and werewolves killed humans for their blood and food and my father disagrees with that. My clan only feeds on animals as do you and your father. Anyway, Frost is one of the weaker minions and the strongest of them would be Lord Cedric. Their leader is Phobos and second to him is Nerissa. Frost came after your father for some reason and when my father got in the way, they killed him. My father did get rid of Frost before he died though." Matt then changed the subject. "My name is Matt Olson."

Will stood there soaking everything in not sure of how to take it. He could tell he wasn't lying because of the three bodies that she saw. True, they could have been a team up on her father. Something kept telling her otherwise. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to not believe him and she wasn't even being controlled. She knew that if she were being controlled, she would know it but not be able to do anything about it and that definitely wasn't happening. "So what do we do, we can't let these creeps keep killing our clans."

"That is where your father comes in." He was then given a look of confusion from Will. "You father wanted to get you into our clan so that we could get your friends in so that we could have and alliance again. We can't fight without teamwork and win, the army is too big and we would only have teamwork from your clan if we could get some of you in. The hope was that we could get your whole clan if we got most of you in. Your father also wanted to get you with me but I wasn't sure what to think of that and since I was five; I told him no."

Will then started laughing. "My family has been trying to get me together with one of my friends but I refused since for one, I was five and two, I don't like my friend in that way." Will then got a good look and Matt and walked up closer to him. "I can see why my dad would want to get us together, you are really cute."

"Your father always said that you are beautiful and he is right, you really are." Matt complimented.

"Only friends and family have called me that otherwise I am known as the ugly girl and so I thought that my friends and family would just say that so as not to hurt my feelings. Now you, who I hardly know just called me beautiful." Will couldn't believe what she just heard.

"You're beautiful Will; don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Matt said hugging Will.

"Thank you Matt Olson." Then without thinking, she kissed him.

Behind a tree, Hay Lin stood there watching as her friend kissed the vampire. She turned to go tell someone that wouldn't get Will killed. Then two figures appeared before her. Hay Lin gulped as she saw both the vampire standing in front of her. "Get away from me vampire." Hay Lin said nervously and then saw Will drop down from above.

"Hay Lin, please don't tell anyone what you saw." Will pleaded with her best friend.

Hay Lin looked back and forth and then pushed through the two and ran. Matt got ready to chase her but Will grabbed his arm. Matt turned his head and then saw Will shake her head. Matt nodded and then grabbed onto Will and ran back to his clan.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please keep reviewing. I hope you enjoyed and thanks again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Introduced **

In a dark land hours from any town, Phobos sits on his throne thinking of his next move. After spending hours thinking, he called in Lord Cedric. "Cedric, go to the vampire clan and spy on them. I wish to know how to make my next move and on your way out, get Miranda, I wish to speak with her." Cedric bowed and left leaving Phobos to think a little longer. About three minutes later and Miranda came into the throne room. "Miranda, I want you to go and spy on the werewolves for the same reason I told Cedric to go to the vampire clan. I wish to know how to make my next move." Miranda did the same as Cedric and then left.

Matt rushed off with Will in his arms holding her tightly. They reached the clan and were met by Eric. "Matt, who is this?" Eric asked nicely

"This, my friend is Will Vandom, Tony Vandoms daughter." Matt explained.

"So this is Tony's daughter, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Will." Eric said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Will pulled her hand back and blushed which didn't go unnoticed. Eric saw her blush and then quickly spoke up. "I'll leave Matt to show you around, good bye." With that, Eric left.

"He's a nice guy." Will looked around and she said that.

"He is but he is very much a charmer as well. Don't think that I didn't see you blush." This made Will blush even more and so she playfully punched Matt's arm. "Come on, let me show you around." Matt rubbed his arm up and down after being punched.

"So, who was that anyway?" Will asked.

"That was my good friend Eric. He knows when he over steps his boundary." He looked over at Will who had the knowing look on her face.

"So let me get this straight, he thinks that I'm your girl?" Will asked in an angry tone, teasing Matt.

"Well, I mean, he knows; thinks." Matt couldn't find the right words to say to her and then he started sweating.

Will saw this and decided to make him a little more comfortable. "Good because I'm yours." Matt immediately calmed down wiping the sweat off his forehead. Will grabbed onto Matt's arm and let him lead the way.

"You really know how to make a guy sweat." Matt said as he led her along further into the clan. Will just smiled and gave him a look of innocents. They walked a little and then Matt saw some more of his friends. "Hey, Irma, Cornelia, Taranee, get over here." The three girls turned around and ran over. "This is Will Vandom."

"So this is the werewolf we have been waiting to see then huh?" Irma asked and then Matt nodded and she continued. "Well it's about time Matt. It only took you sixteen years to get her here. We need all the help we can get. I think she'll make a great queen by the way." Irma was then slapped across the back of her head by Taranee and then again by Cornelia.

"What does she mean by queen Matt?" Will asked thinking that has may have been set up but didn't jump to conclusions.

"First off, Irma is very much a prankster and sometimes she acts before she thinks. She wants you and I to be married which would make you queen. You see Will; your father told us that he wanted you and I together as a married couple. So Irma thinks that you have decided to marry me just because you're here." Then Matt turned to Irma. "If I'm wrong, please tell me." After not getting a response, he turned back to Will. "So that's Irma for you. However before there can even be a possibility of marriage, we need more werewolves on our side. We can't fight Phobos and his army alone."

After a second to think, Will finally decided to say something. "So I would be queen if you and I got married?" Matt nodded and smiled nervously. "I may be close to a queen but I can't do the whole royalty thing."

Cornelia couldn't help but say something. "You had better learn then Will." Cornelia didn't say it very nicely but she wasn't harsh either. Cornelia just walked away after she said what she needed to say.

"She hates me doesn't she?" Will asked frowning.

"Yeah but it's more of a jealousy hate then anything. She hates anyone that could keep her from being with me. She'll get used to you eventually, I hope." Matt said

"Ok then, as long as she doesn't try to kill me." Will said with a smile.

Hay Lin ran back to her home and sat down to think. 'What do I do, I can't tell anyone what happened. I have to though, Will could be in trouble but if she isn't in trouble; then I would mess up our friendship completely. Though if she is in trouble, I have to tell someone even if Will hates me for a short time but then if she isn't and I tell; she'll hate me forever.' Hay Lin thought for a while and then came to a decision. She ran out of her home and ran to find Will's mother. "Mrs. Vandom." Hay Lin screamed as she knocked on the door.

Susan answered the door just to get hit in the gut. Susan lost some breath and then spoke to the panicked girl. "What's wrong Hay Lin?" Susan asked trying to catch her breath.

"It's Will, she has been taken to the vampire clan." Hay Lin could only hope that she is doing the right thing.

Susan's eyes went wide and she ran out and told Hay Lin to lead her to the clan. Hay Lin nodded and she lead Susan to the spot that she found the two. "This is where her father would take her. How dare those vampires come here." Susan yelled out. "Which way did they go Hay Lin?"

Hay Lin turned to Susan sadly. "I don't know but we can always track her scent." Susan nodded and they picked up Will's scent and followed it though it was hard since it was faint. They arrived outside the big place and then went back to their home and into the castle. Susan ran over to the young queen sitting on her throne. "Elyon, Will has been taken by the vampires."

Elyon stood up quickly. "Take me there and I will get her back."

"I'll help Elyon, She is my friend after all." Hay Lin grabbed onto Elyon before she could leave.

Elyon looked at her friend with a smile. 'Hay Lin has more courage then she gives herself credit for.' Elyon thought as she stared at her determined friend. "Sorry but this is something that we need to do alone."

"No way Elyon, I'm helping my friend whether you want me to or not. I may be able to convince her to return easily without resorting to capturing her if she is being controlled by them." Hay Lin wasn't going to back down.

Elyon knew arguing with her was pointless after all, she is very much like her grandmother. Elyon gave up and decided to let her go with them. The group ran as fast as they could and finally made it to the vampire's clan. Elyon became disappointed that there is no wall for extra protection. Hay Lin hadn't noticed this before and then began to wonder if this was truly the right thing. Elyon rushed in knocking aside vampires and finally found Will. "Will!" Elyon screamed as she ran over to them

Will heard her name being called and turned to see Elyon running her way. 'Hay Lin, why did you tell them?' Will thought.

Not to far away, Cedric stared at what is just about to happen.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update but I have a cold and it has been hard to think. Please review and thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Betrayed and Forgiven**

Hay Lin rushed over to the Elyon and Susan and took a breather. Once she caught the little breath that she lost, she started to talk with Will. "Will please, come back home." She retrieved and angry glare from Will. "I know you're angry with me Will but please, you don't know what you're doing. Come back and well bring you back to your senses." Hay Lin pleaded with her friend.

"You think that he put a spell on me? Of all people, I would have thought that my best friend knew better then that. I would never let myself or even be forced into something like this but for once I feel like I can show who I am here. I don't have to worry about being hated for not eating human." She looked over at her mother and Elyon and she could see shock in there eyes. "Yeah, that's right, I don't eat human. I'm just like dad."

"Let's grab her Mrs. Vandom." Susan nodded and went to grab Will.

Taranee and Irma weren't about to let her go without a fight and they jumped in front of Will as a way to protect t them. Matt saw this and though he didn't want Will to go, he also realized that if they didn't let her go, things could turn ugly in a hurry. "Stand down you two, you are not to get involved in this." The two looked shocked but did as they were told and stepped back.

"Good vampires; now Will; come with us." Will shook her head and took a step back but before she could really get anywhere, she was grabbed by her mother and Elyon. "Let's go Will."

"Let me go you two, I'm not under any spell." Will struggled but couldn't get free of their grip. She then turned to Hay Lin. "Hay Lin, you traitor. You betrayed me and once I finally found a place that I can be happy in. How could you do this to me?" Will then turned her head around and looked back at her new friends. They finally reached their home and they headed into the prison.

Susan and Elyon threw Will into one of the cells and locked it and then Elyon spoke. "Will, now that you're away from them, the spell on you will have weakened. Now remember who you are Will."

Will grew angry and shot back at them. "I know who I am Elyon now let me out of here. I am ready to get back to where I can be free." Will said lashing at the bars.

"Will, you belong here with us, not with those double-crossing vampires." Elyon calmly shot back at Will understanding why she is acting the way she is or so she thinks.

"Just Like Hay Lin." Will said with venom in her voice.

"Will Vandom, your friend is trying to protect you not make you angry." Susan yelled but kept her voice as low as possible.

"I trusted her and she betrayed that trust. Will continued to pound on the bars and finally made a small dent.

The two women jumped back startled. 'We had better hurry before she breaks through completely.' Elyon thought. "Will, she did the right thing by telling us and now that you're away from them, you can finally fight back."

"The only ones that need to be fought are you two." Will shot back angrier then before.

"How strong can one spell be?" Susan asked.

"The real question is how thick you two can be." Will said and with one last pound on the bars and she snapped them and broke free. She quickly knocked over her mother and Elyon and rushed off and out of sight.

Hay Lin was just about to leave when she was caught from behind. Hay Lin turned around with a sad look on her face. "You know, I'm not one to judge someone but you are really thick aren't you. Will trusted you as did I and you tell on her. What spell could I have put on her, I never even looked at her." Matt said angrily.

Hay Lin has just started to break down into tears. "I thought that I was protecting her and you did look at her after a while." Hay Lin said through her tears.

"We knew each other from before both suffering from the same thing. Her father is a good friend of ours and guess what; her father wanted us together. Do you have any clue how long I have wanted to her? Do you know anything about her father at all but then again, she didn't even know about her own father. One way or another, he would have got Will and I together like he wanted but then he died by the hands of Frost who my father also died by. You have no clue what you taking her away from us might do. A war is going to start and we need Will and the clan to join us because if we don't, us vampires may die out completely." By now, Eric and Cornelia had returned.

"Yeah right you creeps, you can handle any war. Besides, we would never allow ourselves to be used by you vampires just to save your own skin." Hay shot at him.

Matt turned around so as not to look at Hay Lin. "You think we would recruit werewolves just to save our own skin?" Hay Lin nodded. "You have no idea what this whole thing is for. If we die, so does your clan. The last thing we would do is use people for ourselves. If you had any idea what is going to happen, you would never have told anyone about Will being here. If we die by werewolves we will be blamed for attacking you first and we will never get along. Then when the real war between us and Phobos, we will die and then so Will you. Will's father and my father knew more about this then even I do but I can tell you this, you may have just put everyone in danger." Matt shot out venomously at her.

Hay Lin stood there to scared to move or even say anything and then she heard someone coming and she turned and found Will running up to them. 'Will? I was wrong, so wrong.' Hay Lin thought as she could see Will running toward them. Will finally arrived and jumped onto Matt. Then she turned around after realizing that Hay Lin is still there. "Will, I thought that I was helping you."

"Then do me a favor and don't help. What are you still doing here anyway?" Will asked

Hay Lin's thoughts kept her going around in circles not sure whether to believe Matt or not but seeing Will here makes her think otherwise but then the thought of Will still being under Matt's spell made her rethink. Then the thought that there is no spell had her going back to where she started. She finally came up with a decision. "I'm here to help them and I'm sorry I hurt you."

Will walked over to her friend and gave her a hug. "You were just trying to protect me, it's cool."

Somewhere just far away enough, Cedric had been over hearing this and not far from him, Miranda could see the same thing and hear the same thing. She ran over to Cedric and then the two ran off a short way. "Miranda, we must go tell Phobos." Miranda nodded and Cedric grabbed onto Miranda and he rushed off. A few hours later and they stopped in front of Phobos' castle. They knocked on the door and they were let in. The two walked up to Phobos and bowed and then Cedric spoke. "Sire, we have a problem." Phobos gave him an angry look but said nothing. "It appears that the vampire king is gathering werewolves in order to fight back against our army. He has already recruited two to his side and one is his girlfriend."

Phobos stood up and walked over to them. "I guess we Will have to separate the two then won't we. I have had four mirrors made for a problem like this and the four of the mirrors will break once used. These mirrors are transportation mirrors and so we will send the king through one and his girlfriend through the other. This will separate the two and neither will be close to their clan or each other." Phobos walked away and through a door and came back a few minutes later with two human mirrors. Take these and get the king and his girlfriend through them. Now go and don't fail me." Phobos sat down on his thrown with a pleased expression on his face. 'I won't allow two people to mess this up for me.'

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review. I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Divided**

Will grabbed Hay Lin by the arm and dragged her along with Matt leading the way. Matt had decided to introduce Hay Lin to his clan. "Ok Hay Lin, I'm going to introduce you to my friends first." Cornelia and the others had decided to leave the two and so Matt went to find them and let Hay Lin follow considering the circumstances. Matt finally found his friends and walked over to them. Cornelia and the others turned around and smiled until they saw Hay Lin and then grew angry but didn't move not knowing the reasons for her being here. "Girls, Eric, this is Hay Lin and she is now here to help. Hay Lin, this is Eric." Matt said to Hay Lin pointing to the boy and then pointed to the blonde. "That is Cornelia, she is bossy but she is a good friend." Matt then pointed to Irma. "That's Irma; she is a prankster so watch out for her." Irma gave him a glare but he ignored it and pointed over to Taranee. "This is Taranee; she is very intelligent but also shy." Taranee gave Hay Lin a smile. "You will learn more about them as you hang around." Then Matt thought of something. "Taranee, how are our plans coming along?"

"Everything is coming along nicely but we do have some snags that are currently being taken care of." Taranee replied.

"Very good my friend, Irma, how are the pranks coming along?" Matt was careful not to give away too much in front of Hay Lin.

"The pranks are rather hard to come up with but these things need to be taken slowly so that everything comes out exact and accurate." Irma replied.

"Cornelia, take Hay Lin and show her around for a bit and take Eric with you." Cornelia nodded and then grabbed Hay Lin's arm harshly and pulled her away. "Oh and Cornelia, don't kill her ok, she is our friend after all."

"Of course Matt, I would never hurt a friend." Cornelia glared in Hay Lin's direction.

"Don't worry Matt, I'll make sure she doesn't kill or scare Hay Lin away." Eric replied looking in Hay Lin's direction.

Cornelia glared at Eric in a teasing way. "Are you sure you don't want her hurt or is it that you like her." Hay Lin looked over at Eric and could see him blushing which made her blush. Then the three went there way.

Matt sighed and then looked over at Taranee and Irma. "You two continue on the plans while I show Will around some more." The two nodded happily and then went there separate ways. Matt took Will over to a special garden with a small pond in the middle of it. "This is where my father proposed to my mother. This is kind of a family spot for the royals. Though we do let friends here once in a while." Matt smiled at Will.

After hearing that his father proposed to his mother here, she didn't even hear the rest of what Matt had said. She was then snapped out of her daze. "Proposed!" Will shouted out and then shrunk down a little and blushed.

Matt couldn't help but laugh at the outburst. "Don't" matt paused as he had just heard something. Will looked at him oddly and then also heard something. Then two figures jumped out of the bushes. Matt looked at the two angrily and Will just stared. "Cedric, Miranda, what are you two doing here?" Matt said getting ready to fight off the two.

"Now is that any way to greet your superiors." Cedric smiled at him.

"Who are they Matt?" Will looked at the two somewhat frightened by them.

"It's Miranda and Cedric and they are the followers of Phobos who is also believed to have been a werewolf at one point. I can explain that later though." Matt said still keeping his eyes on the two.

"Actually, you won't." Miranda said and then pulled a human out from the bushes and then Cedric did the same. Matt and Will having the same views on human life both grew angry and each charged one. As soon as they jumped, the two villains jumped out of the way and the two disappeared into a different mirror. A few seconds later and the mirrors shattered.

Taranee had gone with Irma to there quarters and started working. "Taranee; is it safe to have Hay Lin here with our clan. I don't hate the girl by any means but can we trust her? She already turned on her friend; I realize that she was trying to help but that's just the problem. She might tell her clan what it is that we are up to so that they can take advantage of the opportunity."

"I think you're being slightly paranoid but on the other hand; you may have a point. I don't think trusting her right away would be good but that is probably why Matt told you how you're doing on your pranks and me on the plans instead of asking you about the weapons and me about the walls and other things that we're in charge of. I know that Matt knows what he is doing." Irma then got offended by the last comment.

"I don't doubt him Irma, I trust him one hundred percent." Irma spat out.

"I know Irma; I didn't say that you don't trust him." Just then, Cornelia burst into the room.

Earlier Hay Lin had gotten lost and went exploring and ended up in the guardian that Will and Matt are at. 'Good, now I can ask Matt to help me find the others.' She started toward them when two figures jumped out of the bushes and Hay Lin jumped back behind the wall. 'Now I know that can't be good.' Hay Lin thought not sure of what to do. She continued to spy on them and then both Matt and Will could be seen charging and then disappeared. Hay Lin jumped back and then ran away. After a little running, she bumped into Cornelia. "Cornelia, we have a problem, Will and Matt just disappeared. They both ran at two people and just disappeared." Hay Lin panicked.

"Who exactly were they talking to Hay Lin?" Cornelia asked thinking that she was just seeing things.

"I don't know but there was a guy and a girl. One was a vampire and the other a werewolf. The man was pretty tall with blonde hair while the other was short with black hair. They are both pretty skinny." She continued to explain what the two looked like for another minute and then Cornelia interrupted her.

"Let's go get Taranee and Irma." Then her and Eric ran off with Hay Lin not far behind them. They ran into the room starling the two girls. "Taranee, Irma, Cedric and Miranda did something to Will and Matt." Cornelia said very loudly.

"Impossible, them two alone can't take down Matt." Then the four girls and Eric ran to the guardian that Matt goes to often. Miranda and Cedric are still there. "You two, what did you do to our friends?" The two villains looked at the group and then ran. The group ran over and looked around where the two had been standing and they could see broken glass on the floor. Then Hay Lin noticed something and dragged it out of the bushes.

"It looks like a mirror but without the glass." Hay Lin just looked at it.

Taranee looked at the thing that Hay Lin continued to hold and gasped. "Oh no, they didn't." Everyone looked at Taranee. "They were mirrors but I think that they were transportation mirrors." Taranee said as she saw Eric bring out another one just like it. "If I'm correct and I usually am, those two had better get back here or else we could all be in trouble." Taranee said and then left.

Cedric and Miranda ran all the way back to the castle to give Phobos the good news. When they arrived, they knocked on the door and the two were let in. "I hope that you brought me good news." Phobos sat on his throne waiting for one of them to answer.

"Yes sire, the two have been, separated." Cedric said as the two bowed.

"Excellent, now that that is complete, I will make sure that they don't return any time soon. Meanwhile, those foolish werewolves will be fighting the wrong enemy. You two take some time and relax." Phobos then dismissed them and started to think. 'This will work out wonderfully; those werewolves will kill those vampires which will make my job so much easier unfortunately it may be hard to keep the king and his girlfriend away from there clans for too long. I can just hope that my army will be strong enough to fight once they do return if they return.' Phobos stood up and went to get ready.

**A/N: I would have updated sooner but the login was being stupid. Does anyone know what happened exactly? Thanks for reading and reviewing and please continue to read and review. I hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Lost**

Susan and Elyon got up off the floor and looked at the broken bars. Neither of the two could figure it, Will had just broken the bars to the jail cell. "Elyon, let's go get Will back and try again." Elyon nodded and the two rushed off.

Far off in the distance just outside of the town, a lone figure started walking quickly toward the vampire clan. He shook his head as he walked disappointed in the werewolf clan.

Susan and Elyon ran as fast as they could toward the vampire clan and when they reached it, they slowed down and looked around. They finally came up to a group of five kids and when they looked harder, they noticed Hay Lin with them. "Hay Lin!" Elyon yelled at the top of her lungs.

Hay Lin heard the voice and turned around to find Susan and Elyon heading their way. She quickly hid behind one of the others. The others also turned and saw the two werewolves coming and knew that there is going to be trouble. 'Great, that's all we need right now.' Irma said sarcastically.

When the two wolves reached them, Elyon was the first to speak. "Hay Lin, come on; let's go home." Elyon waited but Hay Lin didn't move. Elyon shrugged it off for now since they weren't heading home right away anyway. "Where is Will?"

Irma and Cornelia stepped up being the only ones brave enough to talk to the two. Eric just held Hay Lin which went unnoticed by the two werewolves. "She isn't here right now. She disappeared and" Irma never got to finish the story.

"Of course she did, you would make sure of that too wouldn't you?" Susan yelled at the group. "Now where is she?" Susan asked not believing that she had disappeared but was taken.

"We don't know where she is werewolf." Cornelia shot at the two.

"You know very well where she is and you will tell us right now." Once again the vampires told them that they really didn't know. "Liars." Susan and Elyon yelled and then jumped at the two in front of them and knocked them a few feet back into Taranee. Susan jumped on top of Cornelia and picked her up and threw her to the side while Elyon attacked Irma. Taranee came to knock Elyon off but was grabbed and thrown to the side. Irma took advantage of the distraction and kicked Elyon off of her and then ran over and helped out Cornelia. After about ten minutes of fighting each other, Susan had pinned Irma and Elyon had pinned Cornelia. The two readied there claws and went to stab them when there hands were caught and they were lifted up into the air.

"This is unbelievable; of all the clans that I have run into and yours is the worst." The man said as he threw the two werewolves backwards. The man turned to the two Vampires on the ground and helped them up and then turned to the two werewolves. "I have never me werewolves with such a distrust of vampires."

Elyon stood up quickly and continued to stare at the man in front of her and Susan. "Who are you?" Elyon asked getting ready to fight off the guy.

"I am the Oracle and the one that watches over the clans of the world. Your clan your highness is the worst of all the werewolf clans and I am disappointed that you are so blind to everything around you. I should take you and your clan out of existence but you are needed here to help these vampires. There are some of your clan members that have already been taken in by them as help for the soon to be war which will happen sooner then you think." Then the Oracle turned to Hay Lin. "You young one, I'm pleased with you and your friend Will. You have both thought things through instead of jumping to conclusions. Will's father knew that once Will had decided to change, that her friends would too but unfortunately, two of your clan members are fighting against this." He then turned back to the two werewolves before him. "If you wish for you and your clan to live, I suggest that you help. I must go now, good luck and remember; I have my watchful eyes on you." With that he left.

With Will, she had just made it through the mirror and landed hard on the ground. She got up off the ground and looked up to see where she fell from just as the mirror shattered. "Now why in the world would a mirror be in the air?" Will picked herself up, tensed up and then cracked her back. Will relaxed for a second and then looked around to see if she could figure out where she is. She looked behind her, then to the right, left and back in front and figured one thing out. "The mountains." She said simply and then jumped up as high as she could and grabbed onto the side of a cliff. She picked herself up and looked forward to see what she could see but unfortunately, there is mountain in the way no matter which way she looked. "What a way to get lost." She rubbed the back of her neck as she thought of her next move when she heard something. She frantically looked around and found a small place to hide behind a boulder just big enough to keep her hidden. 'Wait, why am I hiding, the worst thing it could" She then cut herself off as she saw something big walk by even if all she saw were it's feet. She quietly gulped and then continued her sentence. 'What do I know though; I've only been here for a few seconds.' Then a thought came to her. 'How the heck can something that big, not make an earthquake when walking?' She shook the thought from her head and focused again. 'I really need to find Matt?'

Somewhere else on earth, Matt had just dropped from his mirror. Unlike Will though, he had a much softer landing. Matt looked around angrily trying to figure out which way he should go already knowing where he is. "Nice Phobos, sending a vampire into a desert question is though, which desert." Matt walked around for a while and then started to dehydrate. (**Let's say he is sweating blood? Anyway, back to the story.) **He looked around and found a small creature running by and he jumped it and bit down harder then he had expected. He threw the carcass to the side and found another little animal. After a while he had finally felt better though he is still as hot as ever and then he came to a road. He walked onto the road and walked across and up a small hill. He then found some buildings and ran to the nearest one and walked in. After looking around for a bit, he decided to talk to the person behind the counter. "Excuse me, where am I as in what state am I in?" Matt said to make sure that the woman knew what he is talking about.

The woman looked at him oddly but assumed that he had been in the sun to long since he doesn't look drunk or smell it. "This is Arizona."

"Thank you, I got to go." Then Matt ran out of the building as fast as he could.

In an underground building, a group of werewolves had a meeting that is coming to a close quickly. "Ok everyone, the attack begins tomorrow morning at dawn." The werewolves cheered and then leader smiled.

**A/N: Here is chapter 8, please review and thanks for all the reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Fights and Memories**

Will came out from behind the rock and looked around and found a giant rock like thing walking. This confused her but she shook it off and jumped around from mountain side to mountain side when she could. She made it all the way to the giant rock creature and quietly followed behind it. After getting out of the mountains she stopped following the thing and took a break. 'At least I'm out of those mountains.' Will said as she looked around to see if anyone could be found. 'Matt, where are you?' Will then smelled something and could have sworn it was Matt but decided to sniff again just to make sure. She didn't smell anything and then she turned and smelled it again. 'No way, that's definitely Matt but he must be moving and he's moving quickly.' Will thought and then followed his scent. After about two hours, she lost the scent and decided to rest. "He must be heading back to the clan but I can't keep up with him." Will said out loud as she laid back against a boulder.

"That makes our job that much easier then doesn't it?" A man said from behind Will.

Will shot up and turned around. "Who are you and what do you want." Will saw two people and could tell the two are werewolves just from the strong odor coming off of the two.

"No offense to you but we can't allow you to live." The taller werewolf said.

"How is that not offensive?" Will asked getting ready to fight off the two.

Matt ran as fast as he could toward his clan. 'Will, you had better be ok or those two are dead meat.' Matt then saw some small animals and scooped a few up for a quick snack and then continued running. After he finished his snack he threw the two bodies down. After about three hours, he sat down for a rest. "I am exhausted; I can't wait to get back to the clan." Then Matt heard a faint voice. 'Who are you and what do you want?' Matt shot up confused. "Will?" Then listened in on what ever else was going on or at least tried to but he could only hear some parts making it hard to understand. Then he heard Will again. 'How is that not offensive?' Matt knew he heard Will that time and rushed off toward the voice. He ran for hours and started to hear things better as he ran and even found that he could hear how hard she is breathing. "She is breathing really hard, I had better hurry." Matt sped up and finally reached an open area to find Will on the ground and two of many werewolves surrounding her. Matt then saw her jump into the air and fought. Matt started off toward her but was stopped by two vampires.

"Matt, where do you think that you're going?" A man behind him asked.

"Gargoyle, what are you doing?" Matt hissed in a vampire like way at him. Then he noticed another vampire come from behind him. "So you're in this too Tracker." Matt said angrily. Before Matt knew it he had been jumped at. Matt dodged the sudden attack and got ready to fight back.

After Phobos had dismissed Cedric and Miranda, the two took the opportunity to go back to their room. The two walked in and then they each pulled out a ring and slipped it onto their fingers then they looked at each other and smiled. "You remember that night right?" Miranda asked smiling at Cedric.

"Yes my dear, I do."

**Flashback**

_Miranda and Cedric walked over to the kings doors and knocked. Phobos allowed the two in and so they went in. The two walked up to Phobos and bowed humbly in front of him. "Sire, Miranda and I wish to be married."_

"_I will not allow my two strongest to be distracted by love. You two will stay single and besides Cedric, you're a vampire and she is a werewolf. Now go and don't bother me with such suggestions again." Phobos turned around and went back to work._

_The two ran out of the room as fast as they could and they went to Cedric's room. The two sat down and began to think and then Miranda came up with and idea. "If he won't let us get married then we can alope. We don't have to let Phobos know at all."_

"_Miranda, as much as I would love to do that, how are we supposed to when the only time that he always has us doing something and even when we have a little time, we would never have enough time to get married." Cedric said sadly._

"_Let's go at night when no one is awake then, Phobos will never know and we never wear our rings, then he would never know. The only time we would wear them is when we sleep. I know that this isn't the ideal thing to do but if we want to be together, then we have to do it that way." Miranda said not really liking the idea but not finding any other option._

"_I have to agree my dear; we have no other choice if we wish to be together." Cedric confirmed the idea._

_That night after everyone fell asleep; Cedric and Miranda ran off into the night and got married and then returned by midnight._

**End Flashback**

"I just wish that our marriage could have been better and now I am beginning to feel bad about doing what we did to Matt and his girlfriend. We are keeping them from each other just as Phobos tried to do with us." Miranda sat down on their bed and stared at the floor.

Cedric heard this and began to feel badly himself and so he decided to make things right. "We're going after them and going to show them back to their clan." Miranda shot her head up with a smile. We will go tonight in order to not tip off Phobos or the others." Miranda nodded and jumped onto Cedric. "What do you say we enjoy ourselves because this may be the last time if we're caught?" Miranda happily nodded and then the two got under the covers.

Will grew tired of fighting for as long as they have and finally collapsed onto the ground. Her body is bloody and her eyes slowly and she could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness. "Go ahead, kill me." Will said out of breath and too weak to fight on. The surrounding werewolves were about to finish her off when they were hit away by Matt. Will looked up to find Matt there. "Matt, uh." Then she went unconscious.

Matt fought off all the werewolves and chased them off. He picked up Will and then collapsed himself from exhaustion.

Cedric and Miranda arrived to find the two out like a light sleeping next to each other. The two smiled and then went behind a rock and fell asleep themselves.

The next morning underground, the werewolves got up and gathered together. "Ok everyone; this is the time to make the undead dead for good. Everyone move out." The leader yelled and the whole army headed up the stairs and out of their hide out.

When Matt and Will woke up, they found themselves next to each other. The two rubbed their heads and sat up. "Matt, I can't believe you're hear." Matt smiled and then stood up followed shortly by Matt. "So which way do we head?" Will asked looking around.

"You follow us back, we know the way." Cedric said from behind them.

The two turned around and gave them death glares. "Why would you take us back to our homes after you sent us away?" Matt shot at the two.

"Because, we took away from you what was almost taken away from us." Miranda replied and then continued with one word. "Love."

The two looked suspiciously at them and so Cedric explained. "Phobos wouldn't allow us to be married and so we aloped. Now we realized what it is that we did to you. We know how it feels to not be with the ones you love and so we apologize."

Matt focused himself on Cedric and then nodded. "Then take us home." Cedric and Miranda nodded and then ran off with Matt and Will right behind them.

**I had the hardest time writing this chapter but I'm not sure why. Anyway, please review and thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Trouble**

The group of werewolves arrived at the vampire's clan and stood in front. The leader of the group yelled out to the others. "This is it, the end of vampires! Charge!" The werewolves ran in and started to attack the buildings. 'If everything goes as planned which it should, no vampires will be left living.' Then the leader ran into the group of werewolves and found vampires rushing out of their homes to defend themselves. 'Perfect.' The leader ran off and headed back to the werewolf clan to alert the queen.

Taranee and the group left the building when crashes were heard. When they saw were wolves attacking, they knew, except for Hay Lin, that this is the attack that Matt had told them and that Mr. Vandom had told Matt. Taranee wasn't sure what to do at this point, should they lay back and let the destruction continue and hope that no one dies or attack and defend themselves. Either way though, someone was bound to be hurt but she had to make a decision. "Tell everyone to" Taranee never got the chance to finish her sentence. The next thing she saw was a small vampire child being picked up off the ground and thrown to the ground and then kicked into a wall. "Scratch that, ATTACK." Taranee yelled out that last part and everyone rushed in. Every guard heard this order and rushed out to help attack. Taranee rushed over to the ones hurting the children and knocked them backward.

Cornelia attacked every werewolf that she ran into and then she noticed someone out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see who it was and found that her sister is being surrounded by a group of werewolves. Cornelia grew angry and rushed over to her sister and knocked all the werewolves away from her. "Lillian, are you ok?" Lillian nodded and then ran for safety while Cornelia turned around furiously. She could see all the werewolves coming at her and she prepared herself to take them on when Taranee came to join the fray. They looked at each other and nodded.

Irma who had joined the fray as well found her little brother running for his life. She rushed over to him and slammed the vampire chasing Chris into a wall and then beat on him for a few seconds. "Don't touch my bro." Then she turned and made sure that Chris and the other kids made it safely to safety area.

Hay Lin couldn't believe her eyes, her own clan attacking the werewolves for no reason at all. She wasn't sure whether to attack and help or stay back and wait. Then she remembered something that her grandmother had told her. 'Remember Hay Lin, no matter what should happen, you should always stand up for your friends.' That's when she made her decision. Hay Lin rushed into the battle and met with her own father. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"Hay Lin, your safe, good. We are getting rid of the vampires once and for all and once the queen arrives, we will finally have freedom from these evil creatures." Her father said.

Once the leader of the group arrived, he went over to the queen. "Your highness, we went to the vampires' clan to talk and the attacked us. If you don't hurry, we could all die."

"Why would you do this without permission from me?" Elyon asked angrily and then stopped the man from talking. "Let's go." The group ran as fast as they could toward the vampires' clan and when they reached it, the werewolves had started falling. Elyon ran in and attacked the closest one to her, Taranee. Taranee went flying backward and hit a wall and then Elyon went onto the next and did the same to them all. Soon all the vampires had ended up on the ground either unconscious or injured but awake.

Will and Matt had been following the two for six hours and they finally reached the vampire clan. Matt saw Elyon knock out all of his vampires and he grew angry. Matt ran inside and knocked Elyon away from his fellow vampires. "Get out." Matt said sternly as he picked her up and threw her into a wall. Elyon stood up and ordered her clan to attack the king and so they did. For ten minutes it was a continuous onslaught but they couldn't touch him. One was finally able to tackle him and before Matt could throw him off, more werewolves jumped on him. After a few seconds, Elyon grew a smile and then her werewolves were thrown off and she grew angry. Matt stood up with plenty of energy and brushed himself off. "Now get out, all of you."

"You vampires will die by our hands today." Elyon then rushed over and both Matt and Elyon got into hand to hand combat. They went on for an hour and Matt finally lost his energy no thanks to the trip before and got pinned by Elyon. "Any last words vampire?" Matt just laid there breathing hard trying to catch his breath. Elyon went in for the kill when she was knocked to the side. When she looked to see who had hit her, she found Will and Hay Lin had knocked her away and Will is now helping up Matt. Elyon growled and then stood up. "Traitors." Then she ran off with the werewolves following her except for a few.

Miranda walked over to them with Cedric right beside her. "Goodbye Olson."

Matt looked over to Miranda angrily. "You're still going back to Phobos?" Matt asked.

"You didn't actually think that we would be here with you did you. We only did this so that when you die, you can be with your beloved girlfriend. We couldn't allow you to die away from her." Miranda and Cedric were about to leave when Miranda gently touched her stomach. Miranda stopped and stood in place not saying anything for what seemed like forever and then she turned to Cedric. "Cedric, I don't think going back to Phobos right now would be a good idea." Miranda said shaking a bit.

"What's wrong my love?" Cedric put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing and everything Cedric, I'm pregnant." This shocked Cedric and he fell over onto a nearby boulder. "If Phobos finds out he'll have me killed and you."

Matt stepped up and walked over to the two. "If Phobos would kill you for having a family, why would you follow him? Why follow someone that doesn't make you life happy? Matt asked and then waited for an answer.

Miranda then spoke up. "We, he has, it's." For the first time ever, Miranda couldn't even come up with something believable. "I don't know." Miranda said as she started crying and then Cedric put a hand on her shoulder.

Not to far from where they are, a man had been listening in on this conversation. 'Those two are in such trouble.' Then the man ran off toward his clan. Once he reached his clan, he walked over to the king and bowed. "I have news your highness."

"What is it Raythor?" Phobos asked calmly.

"It's Cedric and Miranda, they will be having a child soon and they also helped Matt and his girlfriend return home." Raythor said as he backed away.

Phobos stood up quickly and slammed his hand onto his chair. "They what? Where are they Raythor?" Phobos asked and Raythor responded 'Vampire clan' and then Phobos thanked him and dismissed him. "They will pay for this, I won't have disobedient followers." Then Phobos Stood up and left.

Back at the werewolf clan, Uriah walked over to his father. "How did our plan go dad?"

"Not as expected but they are in trouble with the queen." Then Uriahs' dad went to sleep.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I really like and appreciate them. I hope you enjoyed and please continue to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A Restless Night**

That night, Phobos ran to the vampire clan and snuck around inside going to every home trying to find Miranda. He finally found her asleep next to Matt's girlfriend. 'This will work out much better then expected.' Phobos then grabbed both girls by the mouth and held on tight as he ran outside the building and all the way back to his home. Phobos threw the two to the ground and had Will taken away. Phobos then turned to Miranda and smiled. "Miranda, I hear that you're pregnant." Miranda just stared him down as she sat on the floor. "I was originally planning on getting you killed but I have come up with a different solution taken that you agree to it." Miranda didn't move an inch but inside she had already started to tremble. "Here is the deal Miranda, I'll let you live but as soon as the child is born, you kill it."

"No way Phobos, I'm not going to kill my own child." Miranda shot back with forced anger as she is terrified.

"Then you die at dawn." Phobos turned to walk away and then thought of something. "I guess I may as well tell you since you're going to be dead tomorrow anyway." Miranda looked up at him curiously. Phobos then turned around to look her in the face. "I had always thought of you as a weapon Miranda and you served me well, however losing you will be no lose to me." He then told a guard to take her away.

Miranda was grabbed and then thrown into the dungeon right next to Will and chained the two to the cold metal wall. "He used me as a weapon for war. He never cared about me at all." Miranda then started crying.

"Miranda, is Phobos worth it now?' Miranda shook her head and looked at Will in her eyes. "Why don't you come live with me and the others?" Will asked as she wrapped her arm around Miranda's shoulder. Miranda just sat there still crying a little and Will just frowned at her sadly. "Let's get out of here Miranda."

Miranda looked at her and shook her head. "We can't, these are practically unbreakable." Will just laughed at hearing this. "What's so funny Will?" Miranda asked somewhat irritated that she wouldn't believe her.

"Things are only unbreakable if you don't know how to break them." This caused Miranda to cock her head to the side. "Chains like these are unbreakable to a certain point but if you weaken that point, they aren't unbreakable anymore." This confused Miranda even more. Will then gripped onto the metal wall that the chains are attached to and pulled as hard as she could and finally ripped the chains from the wall. "That was the first step to breaking the chains. Now that they are disconnected from the wall, we can break the chain." Will said as she pulled on the chain and eventually the chain snapped. Miranda looked in awe at what she is doing. "Now all we need to do is break the cuffs which will be much easier now that the chain is broken." She grabbed onto one side of the cuff and broke it with ease. Then she did the rest and moved onto Miranda. After she finished up with Miranda's, Miranda looked to Will for an explanation. "You see, I had to break the strongest part of the chain which means the wall had to go. As soon as that was gone, the chains weakened making them breakable and then the cuffs. While the chains are connected to the wall, it makes it hard for the chains to break because by pulling on the chains, you have the extra resistance from the wall. Trying to break them in half while they are still connected to the wall doesn't give you much room. I'll explain the rest to you later but right now we had better get home before they realize we have escaped." Miranda nodded and the two broke the wall to the dungeon and then ran off.

That morning, Raythor went to go get the prisoners but found them gone. This made Raythor nervous as he had to tell Phobos that they are gone. He nervously went back up the stairs to find Phobos waiting for him. Phobos gave him a glare and then Raythor slowly spoke up. "The prisoners…have uh…escaped." Raythor got ready to be hit but nothing happened. When he looked up, Phobos had left. Raythor wiped his brow and left.

Will and Miranda got back to the vampire clan that morning tired of all the running and hardly a thing to eat. The two sat down on some boulders and started talking after they grabbed some animals to feed on. "So you think that you and Cedric would like to stay here where it will be safe from Phobos, for the most part anyway."

Miranda nodded and smiled at her and then noticed that a wall had been started. Miranda ignored it and turned to Will. "So what do you think will happen when Phobos sees that we're gone?"

"He won't be happy, that's for sure." The two laughed and then looked toward the wall.

"So Will, what's with the wall? Would this really keep unwelcome guests out? I just don't see how that would be possible." Miranda looked at the wall and found that if they could break through a metal wall, what good would another metal wall do.

"Don't worry about that, there is more to this wall then you will ever know but as a suggestion, don't touch it." Miranda stepped back a little, surprising herself that she is scared of a wall. "Let's get back to the room and rest up a bit shall we?" Miranda nodded and then yawned from the lack of sleep that she got as Will did the same. The two headed to their room and once they got there, they laid down and they were almost asleep when a knock was at the door. The two groaned and told the person to enter.

In walked Cedric and Matt who had shared a room since the girls shared a room. "You two must have had a long night if you are just going to bed." Matt said.

"You have no idea." Miranda and Will said at the same time and then fell to sleep. The boys left to get ready for the day.

**A/N: This is one of my shorter chapters though you probably won't be able to tell. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and please continue to review. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be. In fact, I have surprised myself with how many chapters I've done. Enough talking though.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Unhappy Afternoon**

Matt and Cedric walked outside and found some small animals running around outside. Matt immediately went after one but Cedric thought about it for a second. He had never really fed on an animal before and so it was a little awkward to even think about it. He took in a deep breath and then ran over to a retreating animal and caught it, bit into it and took its blood. After he tossed the carcass aside, he found that animals weren't so bad. The only problem he found was that they aren't as filling. "Matt, why do you bother to feed on animals, they aren't very filling?" Cedric asked.

"That may be true at first but they fill you up the more you feed on them. These rats weren't worth much of course but I'm satisfied. The main reason for feeding on animals though is that we find that they are better for our strength and body all around. It is something that you'll get used to. It's the same with werewolves." Matt explained as Cedric found another rat running by and grabbed it.

Cedric threw the body to the side and then continued their conversation with a question. "So you're saying that you could easily beat Phobos?"

"No, his army is far too large to defeat easily as you should know already and Phobos is naturally stronger then us anyway but we stand a much better chance. We don't run out of energy as fast as Phobos will." Matt answered his question and then had him follow him. The two walked over to the half done wall and stopped. "This should keep Phobos army back a little if everything goes accordingly." Then Taranee came over to them. "How are things going with the wall Taranee?"

"Though we have progressed quickly, we will need time to fully activate the walls 'effect' Matt." Taranee said knowing not to give away to much info. Then her and Matt looked at Cedric and saw a frown on his face. They weren't ready to fully trust him yet but they do feel bad for the vampire. Though they weren't sure if he was sad that they don't trust him or if it's about Miranda being pregnant and Phobos wanting Miranda and him dead. Taranee turned back to Matt. "You two go talk and let me finish up the wall." She said not liking the atmosphere around them.

Matt grabbed onto Cedric and led him over to Irma. "Irma, is everything going as planned?" Irma nodded and then turned back and went to work. Matt and Cedric left and went to the garden that Will and him were at earlier. Matt sat him down and then sat down himself. Matt stared at the ground and then looked back up at Cedric. "Tell me something Cedric, why do you look so blue. If it's about Miranda then I understand but if it's about us not trusting you completely" Matt was then cut off by Cedric.

"It's all directed at Miranda, I love her with all my heart and I'm worried about Phobos. If anything were to happen to her" Cedric stopped there and looked back toward the ground for a second and then looked back up at Matt. "Can Vampires cry?" Cedric then broke down into tears.

Matt looked at the poor guy and walked over to him and sat down next to him. Matt put his arm around Cedric's back and then his other around his neck and gently hugged him. Mat wanted to say not to worry but that could make things go from bad to worse. If he said not to worry and then something happen to Miranda, Cedric would have every right to want to rip him apart and right now they need all the help they can get. On the other hand, Matt wanted to say something to make him feel better but right now, all he could do is try and comfort him.

Phobos ran all the way back to the Vampire clan and found some small kids playing. 'Miranda and Cedric will pay.' Phobos thought and then an idea came to mind. A few hours later and Phobos came back with two others. Phobos then jumped up onto a tree and then jumped to the other side of the wall and grabbed the two closest children and jumped back over the wall. "It's noon and everyone should be awake. You two hold the children and don't let them go for anything." The two vampires nodded and then heard some screaming.

Miranda and Will woke up fifteen before noon and walked over to the garden and found Matt and Cedric sitting there. Matt saw the two walk into the garden and got off Cedric and let Miranda sit down next to him. Miranda gave him a small peck on the cheek causing Cedric to look up. He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at her happily. "Hey, why so gloomy, we're going to be parents and you cry. That makes a lot of sense. If you were happy, that's one thing but you're not happy." Miranda combed Cedric's hair with her hand.

Will and Matt looked at the two and smiled. "You know Matt, I was wondering. When do you plan on asking me to marry you?" Will said and obviously caught Matt off guard as he jumped back and into a wall. Will chuckled and smiled at him.

"I wasn't really thinking of that at the moment. Not that I don't plan on it, it's just that this whole werewolf thing and then the thing with Phobos." Matt stopped and got a death glare from Will. He wasn't sure if it is a playful one or a real death glare. Then he heard someone screaming for help and then thought to himself. 'Saved by the bell, scream actually but whatever.' Miranda and Cedric heard the scream too and ran over to Will and Matt. "Come one; let's go see what's wrong." The four ran over to where the screaming was coming from and then they heard a voice. Everyone looked in the direction of the voice and found Phobos in a tree.

"Lets make this short; I have two of the children. If you wish to see them alive, have Miranda come out alone. If anyone decides to try and help, the two children will die." Then as proof, two vampires jumped up into the tree and showed them the children. One is Lillian Hale and the other is Chris Lair. "Miranda, come out and face me or the children die." Phobos then jumped down off the tree followed by the vampires.

Miranda looked over to others and sighed. "I'm going." Cedric tried to stop her but she refused to. "They have already tried to keep us safe Cedric; I can't let those kids die just to save my neck. After all they have done for us, it wouldn't be right." With that said, Miranda jumped up to the top of a tree and down to the other side. "Ok Phobos, I'm here, what is it?"

Phobos smiled and then surprisingly attacked Miranda. It wasn't a shock that he attacked but that she wasn't expecting an attack so soon. Miranda just barely dodged the attack and landed on the ground. "I'll give you one last chance Miranda, save yourself and kill the child or you can die trying to save the thing." Miranda got up off the ground and shook her head. "Fine, you can die then." Phobos attacked but Miranda was ready this time and she dodged the attack and went for a counter attack but instead got countered herself and got hit in the face and knocked to the ground. Miranda rolled out of the way of Phobos next attack and tried to get up but got grabbed by the throat. Miranda was lifted into the air and thrown upward. Miranda didn't get the chance to even react before she was thrown hard into the ground luckily on her back. Miranda got up and coughed wiping some blood from her mouth. Miranda had just enough time to get up and then Phobos went to strike but she blocked it with her arms. He did continuous strikes but she kept blocking and then Phobos went for her head which she also blocked. He went on for about three minutes and finally switched and hit Miranda in the stomach. She doubled over and then got scratched by four claws across her face. Phobos punched her three more times and then threw her into the wall which electrocuted her. Miranda fell to the ground weak and bloody. "The child should be dead now." Phobos then turned to his two followers and told them to release the children. They did and then Matt, Will, and Cedric ran out through the gate of the newly finished wall.

Cedric ran over to Miranda and picked her up in his arms. Miranda weakly looked up toward Cedric and started talking. "I'm sorry…the baby… is…dead." Miranda said as she fell unconscious.

Matt looked in the direction that Phobos ran and grew angry. "That is the last straw Phobos, you have gone to far." Matt yelled out and then turned his attention back to Miranda. "Let's get her inside and let her rest."

**A/N: This somehow turned into a Cedric Miranda fic. That was completely unintentional by the way. I never actually planned on adding them into the story this much. All well, it still works. Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: I Have a Brother**

The next morning, Nigel, Caleb, and Martin all sat around wondering what they should do. They aren't about to lose their friends to the vampires but they couldn't just walk up to them. They only had one option that they could think of. "Ok guys, we need to just talk to them. Maybe they won't attack us for wanting to talk." Martin suggested.

"Yeah right Martin, that's all Uriah's dad wanted to do and they attacked without question remember. I do agree that something has to be done though. Will's mother has been sick with worry. She hasn't even bothered to come out of her room since she heard Will had disappeared." Caleb sat there talking more to himself then the others.

"What about Hay Lin, she was taken too. I'm sure her mother is freaking out right now, I mean why wouldn't she; her daughter just doesn't come home after telling Elyon about what happened to Will. I say we go and get Hay Lin back, she can't possible be as stubborn as Will is. Nothing against Will but she is spirited." Nigel said as he stood up. "I say we go get her, who's with me?" The other two nodded and stood up. "Let's go get our friend back." Then the three boys ran off toward the vampire clan. Unknown to them that Elyon is watching.

At the vampire clan, Miranda finally woke up not sure where she is exactly. After a moment to clear her head, she remembered what happened yesterday and she let her tears flow. The door opened to the room and in walked Cedric, Matt, and Will. Cedric walked over to Miranda and sat down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Miranda looked up and frowned and then she spoke. "I'm sorry for letting you down Cedric."

Cedric's head shot up with worry and shock. "What are you talking about Miranda?" Cedric asked sweetly.

"I let our child die; I failed our child and you. I'm so sorry." Miranda then burst into tears again.

"You didn't fail us Miranda. This wasn't your fault dear and I won't have you blaming yourself for it. I swear to you that Phobos will die for what he has done to you." Cedric wrapped her into a tight hug but not so tight that she was being squished. They sat there for a while and then a knock came to the door. Both of them looked up but Matt told them to forget it.

Matt walked up to the door and found Irma there. "Irma, what is it?"

"Matt, someone is here to see Hay Lin, they are friends of hers and they say that they would like to talk." Irma said and then walked away.

Matt turned around and said that he would be back and then walked out of the room. He found Hay Lin and told her to follow him to the front gate. When they reached the gate, the three people were let in and Hay Lin jumped on them. "Welcome, I see you're friends with Hay Lin." The three boys nodded. "Tell me you three, what are your names?"

Nigel walked up and answered his question. "I'm Nigel; this is Caleb to the right of me and Martin to the left. We were hoping to bring Hay Lin back with us, her mom is worried about her and though we don't know where Will is, her mother is worried about her as well." Nigel spoke nervously as he stared into the vampires eyes.

Just then, three vampire girls came over to them. "Who are they Matt?" Cornelia asked and then locked eyes with Caleb and blushed. Caleb blushed as well but that went unnoticed as he turned his head. Then the other two girls shook their heads and then looked at Nigel and Martin and turned their heads as they blushed. The two boys saw this and turned their heads as well feeling the heat raise to their cheeks.

"This is Nigel, Caleb, and Martin." Matt said as he pointed to each boy as he said their names. "I see that you six may want some alone time so I'll leave you be." This earned glares from the girls and made the boys blush even more. Matt was just about to leave when Elyon came through the gate. "What are you doing here?" Matt asked harshly.

"I won't allow you to corrupt these men." Elyon shot at him. "Let's go you three." The three boys just stood there not noticing Elyon there. "You have already taken them. You want them" Elyon was cut off by her name being called from behind her. She turned around to see a vampire behind her. "Who are you and how do you know me?" Elyon spat.

"Hello sister, it's not so good to see you." Phobos said to her.

"I have no brother." Elyon shot back.

"I'm afraid that I must disagree with you sister dear. I was a werewolf at one point but I was cursed by our artifact. You may be wondering why and so I'll let you know. You see I was born and I was supposed to have been ruler of the werewolves but then years later and you came into the picture. I was apparently to cruel to rule over the werewolves and so I was excused from that birth right that was mine because you came. Mom and dad didn't want me as ruler and so they had you incase you're wondering how this is your fault. Anyway, I had them both killed, which is why you don't know your parents, and then I would have gone for you but not only were you overly protected, the artifact, because of the betrayal, had me turned into a vampire so that I would no longer be allowed into the clan. It may be an artifact but it is like a computer, it fixes every problem it thinks it has. The only thing that it couldn't do was keep me away. I could have come back at any time but I had to make sure that everyone would forget about me and so I never returned. You see, I needed time to make an army to come and take you out with but since you're alone." Phobos went and tackled Elyon to the ground and went in to kill her but he was pushed of by Matt who went on a rampage of constant attacks. Phobos finally had enough and kicked Matt back. "If it weren't for Miranda and Cedric, I would have killed you Matt and your precious girlfriend. You two are becoming thorns in my side. You wait and then all you vampires and werewolves will die by my power." Then Phobos ran off.

Elyon got up off the ground and stared blankly at the sight before her. "Why would you save me vampire?" Elyon asked confused.

Then Will came running up to them. "Matt, are you ok?" Will asked and then saw Elyon and glared.

"I'm fine and Phobos revealed himself to Elyon. He also revealed some things that I thought were just stories. Apparently, Phobos really was a werewolf and to top it off, he was Elyon's brother." Matt then turned to Elyon. "Do you believe me now that I'm not out to take your people from you?"

Elyon wasn't sure what to say at this point and so she ran off. When she reached her clan, she went to Susan's and knocked. Elyon was let in and she sat down. Susan looked at Elyon worried. "What is wrong Elyon?"

"Susan, I have a brother." Elyon said and then put her head in her hands to think.

**A/N: Please review and I hope** **everyone's day is going well. I'm not really superstitious about the whole Friday the thirteenth but I have had an ironic day considering what day it is. Anyway enough blabber about that, please review and thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: It Starts**

Phobos stood in front of his entire army and raised his arms into the air as he spoke. "Today, we make the final blow to those who have denied us. We will end their pitiful lives and take control of all werewolves and vampires. Now follow me my army, into battle." Then his strongest men stood beside Phobos as they marched toward the vampire clan.

Miranda laid on the bed that she had woken up on and relaxed the best she could knowing that Phobos is far from finished with them. Cedric came into the room with Matt and Will right behind him. "It's time we warn them Miranda." Cedric said calmly and Miranda nodded.

"Warn us about what Cedric?" Matt stared at him not sure whether to be angry or grateful that they are willing to warn them about something.

"It's…about Phobos Matt. He… plans on attacking today." Miranda said weakly. Matt and Will looked confused by this as he had already attacked and then they figured out what she meant.

Matt ran out of the building and called all the vampires together and whatever werewolves are there. Matt stood on top of the tallest building in order to see everyone. "Everyone, prepare yourselves for battle. I don't know when but sometime either today or tonight, Phobos will bring his army here and attack." Matt then turned to Taranee and Irma. "Taranee, you and Irma get the weapons that we have ready." Matt then turned to Cornelia and found her getting the children underground already. He looked at his followers and friends and couldn't help but let a small tear run down his cheek. Then Matt saw the werewolves coming this way with an army of their own. Matt jumped as far out as he could and then landed in front of the gate and walked through. "What do you want werewolves?" Matt asked less then happy.

Elyon looked at him directly and answered his question. "We have come to help you in this war. I have talked it over with those that I trust very well and we have decided to join you but only as a way to help ourselves. If you get into trouble, don't expect a rescue party. We still don't trust you."

This is as close as he could get with the werewolves and decided it best to let them help. "Fair enough." Matt said somewhat irritable which is actually an understatement. He couldn't be any more furious with the werewolves right now. Matt guided the werewolves in.

As Elyon and her army walked in, everybody looked at them with either anger and hatred or fear. The children that are being lead underground are the ones that feared them. Elyon felt proud that her clan had gained fear from kids that they don't even know. They were all lead into the middle of the clans fortress like home. Walls surrounded them and the buildings had been built to be tactically dealt with. However the only ones that know how ineffective the buildings will be are the vampires themselves for they know so much about how Phobos works. The werewolves are completely oblivious and couldn't figure out why they are needed. The buildings are so heavily armored; so heavy from the look of it, that a cannon wouldn't break it down. They even have small slits in them for something as small as an arrow to go through. The walls; Elyon could only assumed reinforced with something. Watch towers had been built which are just as heavily armored as the buildings. Catapults are even being brought out so how these vampires aren't safe is beyond Elyon's comprehension. 'My so called brother couldn't be that powerful, could he?' Elyon wondered as she looked around.

Will is inside taking care of Miranda when she got a sickly feeling and then a horn was blown. "Cedric, take Miranda underground with the children. She will be safe there." Will said and then ran outside. She ran over to Matt who is standing on one of the watchtowers that had been built thanks to Taranee. Shortly after Will arrived, Elyon came up shortly after. "Elyon." Will said simply and Elyon just ignored her.

"That's the army huh?" Elyon ran down the tower and waited for Matt's signal to attack if for any reason other then not knowing enough about Phobos. A few minutes later and Matt gave a signal telling his men to use the catapults. The werewolves saw the rocks fly over the wall but as for where they landed, they hadn't a clue. A few seconds later and more rocks flew through the air over the wall.

Matt stood on the tower and watched as every rock missed Phobos army even though it did slow him. Once Phobos was close enough, Matt yelled out to everyone below to charge and even Matt jumped to the other side of the wall with Will right behind him. "Phobos, you want a fight, you have one."

"You plan to take me on yourself, that's just stupid." Just then an army of both werewolves and vampires came running around the corner. "So you're not so stupid but really, you couldn't give me a bigger challenge." Phobos mocked.

Just then Phobos army attacked and Matt told everyone to run back behind the wall and they did. Phobos was just far enough behind them that they couldn't follow directly and so Phobos took and alternate route. "You two." Phobos pointed to two vampires. "Take out the wall." The two nodded and walked up to it and broke down enough to let Phobos army through. "Attack!" Phobos yelled as he ran in with the others.

Matt saw the wall come down easily which worried him and he told Taranee to lower the wall. Taranee did as ordered and lowered it. The only reason that they made it so that it could come down was so that if Phobos army came in, they could make room for themselves. Taranee had everything planned out and thanks to this little addition to the wall, they weren't trapped like rats. This is it, the beginning of the end for them and they knew it too. They didn't show any fear toward them though because if they did, Phobos had already won and they weren't ready to let him win so quickly.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, for some reason I just couldn't figure out how to even start it. So anyway, please review and thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Beat Down**

Phobos watched as his army rushed through the hole in the wall and found that all the werewolves had entered their feral state. He smiled seeing that they had just trapped themselves when the wall lowered. 'Impressive and annoying but no matter.' Phobos thought as he turned toward tracker. "Tracker, find the children and kill them all." The tracker was just about to leave when Phobos spoke again. "Oh and if Cedric and Miranda get in the way, kill them as well." The tracker nodded and headed left. 'This should be a fairly short battle but I'm not going to take any chances.' Phobos then rushed in himself and joined the brawl.

Matt called to Eric who was just heading out to help and so Eric rushed over to Matt. "What is it Matt?" Eric asked.

"Go and make sure the children are safe. I know Cedric won't be able to fight off anyone by himself." With that, Eric ran off as he saw Matt join in the battle.

Eric ran to the back of the garden and then pushed a button and the ground opened up. Eric quickly made his way down the steps and closed the entrance. Eric ran over to two medium sized doors and typed in 19 1 6 5 on the key pad. The door opened up and Eric walked through to find a bigger door. He typed in 13 1 19 20 5 18 4 15 15 18 on the key pad and the door opened up. He walked through and the door closed behind him and was greeted with happy and yet worried faces. Eric then called over to Cedric and he rushed over. "Cedric; how is everyone?"

"Everyone is doing fine down here, Miranda is still weak though. How are things above ground?" Cedric asked worriedly.

Eric whispered into his ear. "I don't expect to win this battle Cedric."

"I didn't expect you to be able to. Phobos is far stronger then three vampires and three werewolves put together." Cedric paused to think and then asked another question. "How long will we be safe down here?"

Eric wasn't so sure since this is all Taranee's doing but he could make a reasonable guess. "Depending how long it takes to find the place, we could starve before they find us though that is unlikely since there is a long way out of here. If they do manage to find the place before the battle ends, we won't have time to get through the exit. That is one of the flaws that we have tried to fix for quite some time." Before Eric could finish his explanation, a soft bang could be heard. "No time to explain, you and I need to ready ourselves and hide the children and Miranda." Eric then rushed over and took all the children to the hiding place. He then ran over to Cedric and the two got ready for whatever comes through.

Tracker started sniffing around to see if he could smell out anything that could lead him to the children. As he sniffed the air, he could sense a scent away from the current battle. He followed the scent and it took him to a garden but he couldn't figure out why the scent was heading downward into the ground. He then made his eyes glow and he could see where the scent had traveled before it went underground and found the scent had traveled close enough to the ground that it had fooled his nose and that it didn't go underground first. This meant one thing, and that was that who ever went under had pushed a button. He pushed where the scent had been and he felt his hand lower and the ground opened up. He walked under and found two medium sized doors and a key pad. He first tried to break the pad hoping that it would malfunction and the door would open for him. That however caused thick metal bars to cover the door instead. This frustrated the Tracker very much but he couldn't help but be impressed with security. He then started pounding on the bars to try and break them.

Above ground, Vampires and Werewolves had started falling quickly. Phobos stood in the middle of the battle and three vampires, and two werewolves came up to him. "This is all you've got. Pathetic." Irma attacked from behind as Taranee attacked from the front but Phobos quickly countered their attacks. Phobos grabbed Irma's arm and pulled her in front of him, her arm behind her back. Phobos threw her to the side as Taranee came closer. Phobos punched her in the gut throwing her into the air and saw Hay Lin, Will, and Cornelia come in from the different sides. Phobos grabbed Hay Lin and threw her into Will and then grabbed Cornelia and threw her harshly to the ground and jumped into the air and grabbed Taranee. He bent her arms back behind her and made a burst of speed toward the ground and kneed her in the back into the ground. Once he landed Will and Hay Lin had recovered and had already charged at Phobos. Phobos grabbed Will and kicked her in the back away from Hay Lin causing his back to be to Hay Lin. Phobos knowing his back is turned, thrust his leg back which Hay Lin was able to grab but quickly got kicked in the face by Phobos and went flying into a building. 'I don't even need to waste my powers on you.' Phobos then turned to the battle again.

Matt had been doing well against the evil vampires and werewolves. He had even killed four of each and still had plenty of energy left. He could see Will and the others taking on Phobos and went to help when Gargoyle stepped in front of him. Matt looked around him and could see them getting beat and badly too. "I don't have time for you Gargoyle." Matt said as he ran at him and grabbed him be the neck. Gargoyle reached up his claws and scratched Matt across the face causing Matt to drop him. Gargoyle then kicked him away but got dragged down as Matt grabbed onto him. The two landed on the ground and skid until both hit a tree. The two shook away the shock of the hit and stood up. Matt was just about to attack when Phobos knocked him away.

Underground, the Tracker had made it through the door and had started pounding on the other door. After about ten minutes, he broke through the door and found Cedric and Eric waiting for him. "This should be easy." Tracker charged forward and knocked both of the vampires to the side but didn't see the children anywhere. "Where are the children?"

"None of your business Tracker." Cedric snapped angrily. Both vampires stood up and charged at the Tracker. The landed a few hits before the Tracker grabbed them both and slammed them into each other. He began tossing them around like bean bags. Cedric and Eric were left alone for a second which shocked them until they tried to move. They found that they couldn't move at all and both knew what the Tracker had done.

Eric was the first to speak however. "That's a level eight ability of the highest level. Stone Focus."

"Very good." The Tracker then rushed at them and the two got ready for impact when it never came.

The two opened their eyes and found a werewolf with its claws through the Tracker's stomach and then it pulled out and left and then the two fell to the floor.

"Gargoyle, go kill the others, I'll take care of the king." Phobos then turned to Matt. "So Matt, have any last words before you die?"

Matt stood up and shook himself. "Yes actually." Matt took a one second pause and then spoke again. "Bring it on." Phobos smiled at him and then rushed at him and went to grab him but Matt dodged and went to get Phobos from behind but missed. The two went on for a good ten minutes constantly missing each other. Phobos stopped moving and then started turning into a greenish mist. Matt backed away slightly and started to get ready when he was picked up and started getting choked. Matt focused on his claws as he struggled to breathe. Matt was just about to faint when his claws became fiery. Phobos dropped Matt and went back to his normal form. Matt stood trying to get his breath back.

"You little pest." Phobos held his side which had become badly burned and walked toward Matt. "You learned a level seven ability did you?" Phobos looked at his side and the burn had vanished. "I guess it doesn't matter too much though. I have learned a level eight and as you can tell, it's healing and regeneration." Phobos smiled.

Matt is still trying to get his breath back when he heard this. "That means…you learned…regeneration…level three." Matt said between breathes.

"Exactly." Was all Phobos said as he grabbed Matt's neck and began to choke him. Matt went to scratch Phobos but Phobos threw him into a tree and made him land on the ground harshly. Phobos stood over Matt and got ready to finish him off.

**A/N: Sorry it took a while but I have been gone a lot since I got my one shot up. Thanks for the reviews and please continue reviewing. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: A Journey's End**

Phobos shot his arm down stabbing Matt in the arm causing Matt to scream out. Phobos pulled his claws and then aimed for Matt's heart. As Phobos threw his hand toward Matt, a howl was heard and the next thing Phobos knew, he was thrown away from Matt.

The werewolf that killed the Tracker ran off toward the battle and fought for quite some time and trying to find Matt at the same time. True, he didn't know who Matt is but when he saw Phobos over someone, he knew it had to be Matt. He ran toward the two knocking everyone away and dodging attacks at the same time. He heard a yell and ran faster toward the two. As he got closer, he howled and then knocked Phobos away before he could do too much damage to the vampire on the ground. "Are you ok?" Matt nodded and then grimaced as he grabbed his arm. "Phobos!" The werewolf screamed as he turned to look at the evil vampire.

"You may have saved his life for now but when I finish you, he won't be alive for much longer." Phobos said getting off the ground.

The werewolf howled again and thousands of werewolves and vampires came into view and started running toward the battle. "You may be able to kill me but you can't kill all of us alone." The werewolf said hoping that all of them together could take out Phobos at least. Phobos ran quickly behind the werewolf and stabbed him through the gut. Phobos grinned and then looked around to find Matt but he had disappeared.

The army of werewolves and vampires finally reached the battlefield as some of those knocked out started waking up. Phobos cracked his knuckles and a smile grew on his face. 'This should be fun.' Phobos thought as he charged into battle once again. A group of twenty charged toward Phobos with great speed. Phobos ducked out of the way, flipped around and killed the werewolf that missed and then grabbed the vampire to his right and used him as a shield as a claw came at him. The vampire got stabbed and then thrown to the side. As Phobos threw him aside, he stabbed the werewolf and then flipped around, jumped into the air, and came down on a vampire and werewolf cutting the two in half. He quickly went into his greenish form known as his the Mist form as he did with Matt. He picked up four and choked them and then let them fly toward the ground. Phobos dived down and killed all four of them with two swings of his claws. He is now fully surrounded and he charged up his claws with fire and lightning. He cut his way through two vampires and then ran behind the werewolf to his left and stabbed him through the chest and then used him as a shield. He threw the werewolf into one and slashed his way through a vampire to the right and then to the left and behind him. Phobos stood there watching as the last five rushed at him at the same time. Phobos jumped behind them all and with one swing took out one werewolf and two vampires. He flipped behind a vampire and slit its throat and then rammed the last in the gut and flipped him over his knee and stabbed him through the gut. "Twenty down, they really are pathetic."

Matt ran as fast as he could down to where the kids are and rested up. Cedric rushed over to Matt with worry. "Matt, what's going on?"

Matt held onto his arm and took a deep breath. "On the one hand, we have reinforcements, on the downside, Phobos isn't getting any weaker." Matt then passed out onto the hard cold ground.

Elyon and her werewolves had been fighting long and hard against Phobos army and were quickly tiring. Even Elyon is starting to tire and they aren't letting up any. A werewolf and vampire finally had Elyon pinned down and were about to finish her off when Taranee and Irma came up and killed the two from behind. Elyon looked confused by this. "What are you doing, I already said that we wouldn't help."

"Would you rather have died?" Cornelia shot angrily at the queen.

Elyon just couldn't figure it; they're the enemies as temporary allies. Neither clan was supposed to have even thought of the other and yet, two vampires just saved her life. Sure Matt did but there was no agreement that they wouldn't help. They wanted help with Phobos which she was willing to help with but for personal reasons and so having those two help her, confused her. She is beginning to think that she was wrong which means that everything that they had been told is wrong. Elyon frowned sadly and then stood up. "I'm ready to help and thanks for the assist."

Cornelia smiled and nodded and then the three got back to back as more vampires and werewolves came after them. After a few minutes of the three working together, Elyon was happy to say that she used less energy and effort with two vampires helping then with only worrying about herself.

After hours of fighting, a fourth of the good vampire and werewolf had been knocked unconscious and the rest have been killed. Phobos stood in the middle of the war and smiled at his victory. He was about to order every enemy killed when a man stepped in front. "Who are you?" Phobos asked amused that a man would step in front of him.

"I am the Oracle." He said angrily.

"Oh yes, and what exactly do you plan to do to me. You watch over vampires and werewolves, you don't fight them." Phobos said and by now, Will and Elyon had woken up and Miranda had finally recovered thanks to Matt and had come out.

"I have reasons for not fighting but I will and can take you down Phobos." The Oracle said as he began to focus on himself.

Phobos laughed at the man in front of him and decided to go for overkill and used his Mist formed combined with invisibility. 'He is a fool.'

The Oracle began changing and he changed quickly with lightning, fire, and his Mist form and then focused his energy to use stone focus. While focusing on paralyzing his enemy, he used the simple ability, Ghost Sight enabling him to see Phobos. The Oracle flew into the air and ran into Phobos causing pain for the both of them. After three minutes, the Oracle transformed back and then fell to the ground exhausted.

Phobos smiled happily seeing that nothing had happened to him. "That was it, I thought that you would do more then that but all well." Then he saw the Oracle nod and use telepathy to talk to Will who couldn't talk back. Phobos walked over to the Oracle, raised his fist into the air but was then kicked away by Will and then kicked by Miranda.

Will heard the oracle talking to her and then nodded to him. She turned to Miranda and spoke to her. "Let's take him down now that we can. Just follow my lead." Miranda nodded and the two kicked Phobos away from the Oracle.

"Lucky hit on me girls but I can take you two out easily enough." Miranda and Will ran toward Phobos and went to slash at him with their claws. Phobos smiled and tried to move but found that he couldn't move very fast. Phobos saw them coming and so instead of trying to avoid the hit, he locked one slash which went ineffective as the slash went through his block and at him. Miranda then picked him up by the throat. Phobos tried to free himself but found that his strength had gone away. "How am I so weak?" Phobos said as he choked.

"Easy Phobos, Oracle took your powers and ability away from you." Miranda said as she threw him into the air. Will jumped up and pummeled him into the air with her thrash ability and then threw him hard into the ground. Miranda picked him up as Will landed behind Phobos and both girls stabbed him in the gut. Phobos immediately fell limp.

Phobos army saw the girls running at Phobos and went to help but was cut off by werewolves and vampires. His army seemed to have weakened as well except for a few key enemies. Phobos army started dropping quickly and without much effort. After the army had been defeated and a few taken prisoner such as Raythor and some other big bad minions of Phobos, Matt and Cedric came out to the battlefield.

Both looked shocked to see Phobos dead and his army. The battle had lasted all day and it is now midnight. After about ten minutes of silence, Matt came over and smiled. "Good job everyone and for those that had died, we will remember them as heroes." Matt paused for a moment and then thought of something. "Has Nerissa been killed or taken prisoner?"

Miranda used her magic sense ability and found that no one dead had magic and she wasn't taken prisoner. Miranda knew that Nerissa was the only one to have some kind of magical ability and so she learned this ability and used it from time to time. Now when she needed it to find her, Nerissa couldn't be found. "Matt, she isn't here."

"Then she is still free then. Ok everyone, we will make a search for her so as not to give her time to get an army for herself." Then he saw Miranda take a step and then she held her side and then he rushed over to her. Miranda, are you ok?"

Miranda lifted her hand from her side and a huge gash could be seen. "I think Phobos got me when I attacked him. His claws must have scrapped my side as I slashed him." Miranda explained.

"Ok, you go rest." Matt then sent Miranda off with the help of Will and Taranee who are also pretty banged up themselves and then he turned to Irma. "Irma, I want a body check to see how many we lost." Irma nodded and left. Matt then turned to Cedric. "Cedric, you know Nerissa better then any of us here, I want you to go and help find Nerissa. I will everyone ready by tomorrow. I wont allow Miranda to go with you though." Cedric wanted to deny the order but he also knew that if he doesn't find her, they wouldn't live through another war. Cedric nodded and then left to be with Miranda.

Once he got to their room, he smiled at her and then asked if they could be alone and the girls gladly let them be. Once the two were gone, Cedric sat on the bed and frowned making Miranda worry. "Miranda, I will be leaving tomorrow to go find Nerissa." Before Miranda could say anything, Cedric kept talking. "I won't allow you to go with me; you are already too badly hurt as it is. The only reason why I'm going is because no one else would live fighting Nerissa."

Miranda knew this to be true but she wasn't happy about it. "Ok." She said weakly. "Can we try again?" Miranda asked

Cedric nodded and then laid down beside her. The two fell asleep at about one that morning. Cedric and Miranda woke up and about ten and walked outside to se his army waiting. Cedric turned to Miranda and kissed her. "Goodbye Miranda, I must go now." The two kissed one last time and then Cedric and his army were off.

Eight months later and Cedric walked into the vampire clan that he left a little over a year ago. He ran inside and found vampires and werewolves dancing and having a good time. The only one that he couldn't find is Miranda and he assumed that she is probably in bed at the moment. Then Matt ran over to him and smiled. Matt led him to the building that Miranda is in and let him go in alone. Cedric walked in and found a bed with no one in it and a chair that he assumed Miranda to be in. "Miranda, I'm back." Cedric said walking forward a little. Miranda then turned around with her hand on her outstretched belly.

"It's good to have you back before your children are born." Miranda said sitting in the chair rubbing her stomach.

"Children?" Cedric asked confused.

Miranda nodded and then spoke. "Yes Cedric, children as in multiple. I am having triplets Cedric." Just then Will walked in with her hand on her stomach.

"Cedric, I heard you were back." Then Will handed a plate of rats over to Miranda and left to let the two catch up.

One month later and Cedric is holding onto one of his daughters in his hands and Miranda is holding her son and daughter.

Four months later and Will had twins. Werewolves and vampires from the two clans including Elyon and the Oracle are there to see the two children. Will looked over to Matt and smiled and then spoke up. "We really can make a difference."

**The End**

**A/N: Sorry about the ending, I had a hard time trying to figure out how I wanted to end it and how to end it even. So I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review and thanks for the reviews. I have about two or three other stories in mind so I will start on one of them soon.**


End file.
